This application claims the benefit of provisional U.S. Application Ser. No. 60/327,498, entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SEARCHING FOR PILOTS OVER CODE SPACE IN A CDMA COMMUNICATION SYSTEM,” filed Oct. 4, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes.